Tweede Wereldoorlog
thumb|ONDER CONSTRUCTIE!Deze pagina wordt momenteel opnieuw geschreven door de tijdvakbeheerder. Bewerk deze pagina niet. Dit is een algemene pagina die niet al te specifiek ingaat op de verschillende onderwerpen uit de oorlog. Wil je specifieke informatie over een bepaalde slag of persoon? Klik dan op de links voor verwijzingen. In tegenstelling tot wat veel mensen denken, is de Tweede Wereldoorlog niet op 1 september 1939 begonnen. Want wanneer we wereldwijd kijken naar militaire conflicten die bij de Tweede Wereldoorlog kunnen rekenen, moeten we de annexatie van Mantsjoerije (China) door Japan in 1931 ook meetellen. De Tweede wereldoorlog is dus veel eerder begonnen dan vrijwel iedereen denkt. Op 1 september 1939 vielen Duitse legers Polen binnen zonder oorlogsverklaring. Al snel bleek dat Frankrijk en het Verenigd Koninkrijk niet accepteerden en zij stelden Duitland dan ook een ultimatum: ofwel je trekt per direct je legers terug, ofwel we verklaren je de oorlog. Duitsland was niet onder de indruk en dacht (terecht) dat de Geallieerden, zoals de tegenstanders van Duitsland worden genoemd, Polen niet te hulp zou (kunnen) schieten. Echter hielden de geallieerden voet bij stuk en verkklaarden zij op 3 september 1939 Duitsland de oorlog. In het voorjaar en de zomer van 1940 veroverde Duitsland tal van landen: onder meer Frankrijk, (met het grootste leger van West Europa), de Lage Landen (BeNeLux), Noorwegen, en Denemarken. De Duitse luchtmacht probeerde met aanvallen op de vliegvelden, en later ook steden als Londen, ook het Verenigd Koninkrijk op de knieën te krijgen, maar dat lukte haar niet. Het Verenigd Koninkrijk moest nu in haar eentje vechten tegen het grootste leger dat de wereld ooit had gezien. Gelukkig kwam er hulp uit onverwachte hoek: op 22 juni 1941 viel Duitsland de Sovjet-Unie (het huidige Rusland met een aantal Oost Europese landen) aan. Hierdoor werd voor Duitsland een tweefrontenoorlog gestart. Alles leek er op dat Duitsland zou gaan winnen, want voor het begin van de winter bereikten de Duitsers bijna de stad Moskou; op nog geen 64 kilometer. Toen op 7 december 1941 Japan ook nog eens Pearl Harbor aanviel, en Duitsland daarop de VS de oorlog verklaarde, was het lot van het Verenigd Koninkrijk eindelijk weer wat rooskleuriger geworden. De VS hadden de grootste economie uit die tijd en de Sovjet-Unie had inmiddels het grootste leger ter wereld. Duitsland werd op alle fronten teruggeslagen, en na enkele overwinningen, was ook Japan gedwongen om zich terug te trekken. Op 6 juni kwam er definitief een einde aan de hoop de Duitsland de oorlog nog kon winnen, aangezien de geallieerden landden in Normandië (Frankrijk) en in een pijlsnel tempo oprukte naar de Rijn. Aan de andere kant van het front rukte het Sovjetische leger in ijlentempo naar Berlijn, dat het uiteindelijk innam. In de lente van 1945 gaf Duitsland zich over. Japan deed er echter iets langer over om zich over te geven, omdat men daar nog trouw aan de keizer was gewend. Na twee atoomaanvallen, waarvan de uitwerking vandaag de dag nog te zien zijn, gaf ook Japan zich uiteindelijk over. De volgende alineas zijn niet geschikt voor personen onder 16 jaar! thumb|16+! Wat de Tweede Wereldoorlog onderscheidt van alle andere oorlogen, is het extreem hoge aantal burgerslachtoffers. Deze werden voornamelijk gemaakt in Duitsland, Polen en de Sovjet-Unie. Door de massale bombardementen op steden in Duitsland, kwamen daar duizenden mensen onterecht om. Op haar beurt moordde de Duitsers de Polen weer uit omdat zij hun ideologie van "ariërs" wilden nastreven. Naar schatting zijn er door hun toedoen zo'n 6 miljoen burgers omgekomen. Maar die antallen verdampen wanneer je naar de Sovjets kijkt. Alleen al in de Goelag (de Russische variant van concentratiekampen) zijn zo'n 12 miljoen burgers op beestachtige wijze omgebracht. Categorie:Oorlogen Categorie:1800-nu